Consequências
by homepage18
Summary: A gente era a gente, e tudo o que veio depois não passou de consequências dos nossos atos. E de certa forma, eu acho que fazia parte.


Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não é de minha autoria.

Fanfic yaoi. Sinta-se a vontade para não ler.

_Notas iniciais para que você não se sinta perdido: _A ideia da historia é basicamente contar como o relacionamento do Gokudera e do Yamamoto é. Esse primeiro capítulo é só uma introdução em terceira pessoa, mas a história em si é narrada por um dos dois, que eu ainda não decidi quem será. O tema é oseguinte, o Gokudera e o Yamamoto se gostam, estão juntos, mas ninguém sabe, porque, oi bom dia, as outras pessoas tem preconceito. Então a história gira nisso, eles querem assumir que estão juntos, mas para mostrar o relacionamento, eles vão sofrer diversos preconcetos, que incluem os colgeas de classa, os pais e alguns amigos, talvez. E sempre com o conflito dos dois em se vale ou não a pena, perder o carinho de pessoas tão importantes para que eles fiquem juntos. É uma fanfic bem racional, eu tentei fugir um pouco daquela coisa melosa e tão bonita que 8059 é. _Have fun~_

* * *

><p><em>Eu não lembro que existiu um momento em que eu deixei de gostar de você. Ou um momento em que eu parei para pensar que você era um cara. Também não acho que isso devesse fazer diferença alguma.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**JÁ QUE TODA HISTÓRIA TEM QUE TER UM INÍCIO.**

* * *

><p>Para começo de conversa ambos sabiam que os dois não faziam o tipo de casal fofo e coisas do gênero. Quer dizer, eles não andavam de mãos dadas e os encontros só resumiam em jantares rápidos no restaurante do pai ou encontros de estudos. Se amigos fossem incluídos, as estatísticas de encontros aumentariam em vinte por cento, quer dizer, as voltas para casa e idas para o colégio acompanhados do Juudaime e passeios com as garotas e as crianças poderiam ser contados. Afinal, eles estavam juntos.<p>

Os dois...

Gokudera já tinha perdido a conta de quanto tempo estava num tipo de relacionamento (e ele se recusava a admitir que fosse um namoro!) com aquele idiota-baseball. Porém, Yamamoto sabia bem quanto tempo estavam juntos.

Para ser sincero, Yamamoto sabia exato dia que parou de pensar em Gokudera como um amigo. E ele lembrava muito bem que foi naquele dia, depois da batalha da Tempestade pelo anel Vongola, quando ele virou o rapaz machucado, ensanguentado e com as roupas relativamente destruídas, tentando lutar por algo, que no momento era estúpido, mas algo que ele acreditava profundamente. Depois da luta, Gokudera puxou-o pela gola da camisa e disse que Yamamoto era a última chance da Vongola... Bom, Gokudera tinha olhos cheios de determinação, e estar com o corpo próximo dele assim, fez Yamamoto perceber que, talvez, eles não devessem ser só amigos. E que talvez, já há algum tempo, Yamamoto queresse que eles fossem mais que isso.

Um mês e dezoito dias depois (Yamamoto fazia questão de contar os dias) a declaração aconteceu.

Aconteceu naquele jeitão clássico de mangá shoujo. Nos fundos do colégio, debaixo de uma árvore, o sol bem baixo de fim de tarde. Claro, que a declaração veio do Yamamoto. Como se o auto-proclamado e tão incrível braço direito do Décimo Vongola e guardião da Tempestade, fosse se dar ao luxo de se declarar para uma pessoa!

E a coisa se procedeu de jeito bem simples:

"Ei, eu gosto de você. Já faz um tempo já..."

"Che..."

E foi óbvio que depois desse "che", uma tragada emburrada no cigarro e cinco minutos de silêncio sem olhar para o jogador de baseball, Yamamoto virou de costas e caminhou. Antes de terminar cinco passos, ele sentiu uma mão fria na sua e a seguinte conversa aconteceu:

"Se você olhar pra trás pra me ver dizendo isso eu encho sua calça com dinamites e te explodo!"

Yamamoto não ousou se virar. Continuou encarando a quadra de esportes.

"... eu já gostava de você antes...".

No outro dia foram para o colégio de mãos dadas. Os dois estavam namorando.

Porque é completamente óbvio que Gokudera não se interessava por mulheres. A relação com a madrasta, irmã, a Haru e as fãs que o rodeavam tornavam isso bem claro. O que ninguém esperava é que Yamamoto também não se interessasse por elas.

A vida continua, as coisas procedem e a viagem do futuro pegou os dois de surpresa. Quando Yamamoto viu o namorado ser torturado pelo Gamma, percebeu que já não podia passar um dia sem ele. Quando Gokudera viu Yamamoto, deitado, machucado, mas com força para levantar a katana e encostá-la em Gamma, tentando salvá-lo, percebeu que já não podia respirar sem o espadachim.

E o Décimo? Ora, Tsuna tem aquela hiper intuição e tem Reborn ao seu lado. Quando Yamamoto e Gokudera estavam nas camas da enfermaria da base, Tsuna já tinha percebido que um sentia pelo outro, algo que era muito mais que amizade, ou ódio, quando você pensa no Gokudera.

E o restante das pessoas? O que elas iriam pensar... Deles?

E é aí que a história se inicia.


End file.
